


Snippet #1 - Not Human

by krysrayn



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysrayn/pseuds/krysrayn
Summary: A brief snippet from a prompt found on Facebook.





	Snippet #1 - Not Human

Chris turned his back to the Judge and looked out of his office window to the mountains in the distance. A yearning was slowly taking over his soul. He knew what it was, knew the others on his team were starting to feel it too. He just wondered when it would all come to a head- when they would have to leave Denver and start over.  
  
“Chris…” Judge Travis started to say with a heavy sigh.  
  
With a sharp slash of his hand, Chris cut Travis off. “You’ve had your say, sir. I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?” Turning to look at his boss, Chris gave him a hard look. One that had the older man taking a step back. Chris’ eyes blazed a sharp emerald green with a light shining in their depth.  
  
Travis had previously discarded the idea that Chris and his men were not human. The idea had seemed preposterous. Looking back, he could see how things he had dismissed as a quirk could be something else.


End file.
